


The End of Things

by RubyFiamma



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyFiamma/pseuds/RubyFiamma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisses taste different when you're at the end of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of Things

**Author's Note:**

> [numer-9](https://numer-9.tumblr.com/) asked: _19\. 8059, 11. XS (evil laughter)_
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt #19) Sad Kiss (also mixed with #25 - "We can never be together")

**End.**

* * *

 

It starts with a kiss, slow and sensual, warm like the rising sun and just as bright. Yamamoto's pretty sure this will be the most memorable kiss of his life, knows it'll be the _best_ kiss of his life, with the spicy smoke lingering off Gokudera's tongue etched into his brain; that's something he'll never forget. 

But that's where he's wrong. It's not until long after, several years later when there have been just as many memorable kisses in between but none like the first, that Yamamoto realises that kisses can come in many forms. 

There have been clumsy pecks and ones filled with too much laughter, ones with too much teeth and hard-pressed fury; some too fast but none too slow, kisses that lead in and some that say _I'll see you soon_. But none have prepared him for this moment, where he stands alone and bare for all to see -- even if no one is in the barren apartment -- with the burning friction of a kiss still lingering on his lips and the taste of salt from tears not his own still clinging to his tongue. 

It ended with a kiss, Gokudera's lips still as soft as the first time Yamamoto ever touched them and the words _"I'm sorry, we just can't make this work,"_ taking the place of poison instead of heady smoke against his tongue, because this is the kiss he'll never forget.


End file.
